


The Second Night of the Honeymoon

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blurb about Sarek & Amanda's 2nd night of their Honeymoon.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Night of the Honeymoon

The Second Night of the Honeymoon  
  by Terry L. Gardner  
  Sarek/Amanda  
  Rating: T (NC-13)  
  Disclaimer: All rights belong to Paramount.  
  Summary: A blurb about Sarek & Amanda's 2nd night of their Honeymoon.  
    
  ~oOo~  
    
  My hands reached up and found the back of his head then my fingers slipped up and played for moment with the soft waves in his hair - as I had often secretly wished to do, and then trailed across his chest, and down his body as I pulled him closer.  
    
  The next moment, his long, lean body was pressed against mine - his strong hands pulling me closer and ever closer into him. I could feel his hard arousal against me.  We kissed passionately, finally letting go of all the longing that had been building for two years… two years of knowing each other – loving him – two years of "If Only's…" All thoughts of being a sensible, practical, mature woman and teacher flew up into the rafters of the Academy library somewhere - and all I could think about was how much I wanted to get to a more secure place so I could kiss Sarek even more soundly – not to mention anything else that might happen!  
    
  "Amanda . . ." His voice came raggedly.  
    
  "Sarek, if you tell me you don't want me - after all of this!"  
    
  "Oh, my wife . . ." he spoke softly in my ear . . .  
    
  "Yes?" I whispered back.  
    
  "I merely think we should continue this in the Honeymoon suite."  
    
    
  End


End file.
